


Wishful Thinking

by NicheNitchScritch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Djinni & Genies, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Just Trying to Find A Master That Will make wishes, More Kinks Than You Can Shake A Stick At, Multi, NSFW, No Power trip, Other, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheNitchScritch/pseuds/NicheNitchScritch
Summary: The life a genie is not an easy one. Once a free spirit and now stuck at the whims of mortals until she grants 10,000 wishes, then she will be free to roam again. Now it's just a game of making sure that anyone who gets her bottle doesn't mind blowing through those wishes and doesn't get any ideas about keeping her "just in case". Nothing distracts quite like the horizontal tango, and nothing makes people make poorly thought wishes like the promise of a fun time.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I had the power of the cosmos at my fingertips. With a snap of my fingers I could raise empires, create dynasties, preform miracles beyond the imaginings of mortal man. I'd done all of those. One time all in the same day.

I was Xiaomu, I was Fuqtes, I was The Southern Heavenly Pillar, I was the Goddess of Fertent Valley, I was She-of-Oaks-and-Rivers. I was a genie.

I was reduced to tentacle fucking the toys of this dickhead's harem for his amusement.

Not to say I didn't enjoy my work. Everyone loves a good tentacle fuck. It was only fun thing I had been allowed to do in the last fifty years, and even then because Emperor Dioreux III had managed to figure out a single wish that allowed for this happen on the regular without having to keep wishing for it again and again.

"Has this begun to bore you, mighty Jinn?" A cultured voice said behind me in a low mocking tone. I turned to glance at my current Master, Emperor Dioreux VI. The family had a system and kept to it. This Dioreux had left his years of boyhood and become a man, if only barely. His beard still had a few spots that grew only peach fuzz. He compensated for this with the finest silks, orichalcum armor, and a sword enchanted beyond his ability to wield.

The regal outfit was somewhat ruined by him having it half off so he could stroke at his manhood as he watched me.

"Of course not Master. I quite enjoy my recreational Tuesdays." I said as I brushed a strand of blue hair from my face as I turned to face him. I leaned forward to allow my pale purple breasts to jiggle, barely contained in my golden silks. I pout my lips and suck a bit on a single digit. "You wouldn't take this from little old me, would you?"

"Then proceed, I grow bored of your distracted performance." He said, but his stroking hadn't abated, and his dick twitched with each giggle of my breasts. Not that I blamed him, breasts were amazing. I put a lot of spell work in to the luscious flesh to bring them to their enormous size and shape.

I didn't want the little Emperor to decide he had to assert his authority though. So I best focus on my task at hand.

She was a beautiful thing. A favorite of mine. I didn't know her name, the harem was forbidden from speaking with me, so I had taken to calling her Maita. She had long, straight, and dark hair. It poured over her body like royal cloth, spilling down her ivory skin all the way down to the curve of her toned and jiggling ass. My orange tongue flicked out across my dark purple lips.

Maita stood before me, baring her naked splendor to the world; from the heaving of her modest bust to her enflamed and drooling cunt, she bared all to me, as she had many times before. Her skin had begun to glisten from the twelve sopping tentacles that roamed about her body, giving gentle caresses to her sex, groped her breast, slid up and down the crack of her ass, and gave shallow probes to the insides of her slightly parted mouth. I could see the desire to beg for more in her eyes, though she could not say it, for fear it would count as a wish.

"Now, little Maita," I purred as I walked towards her. The dark purple tentacles attached to my hips grew more vigorous as I approached her. "You've been such a good toy, and I've left you all flustered."

Two fingers reach out to give a tweak to one of her nipples, making the woman moan in pleasure as her legs shook, her eyes rolling back.

"Did you just cum from that?" I asked with amusement, the grin of a devil on my lips. I pull a tentacle away and let a finger trail up along the folds of her sex, making sure to rub along her clit for most of the way. I placed the finger in my mouth and hummed at the taste, swirling my tongue around it and enjoying the taste. "Mmm, yummy. You always taste the best of all the girls. I think it's because you enjoy it so much. Why don't I show you what I mean?"

The powerful tentacles lifted her off her feet and spun her to face the sky, as if she were laying on her back. Limbs of solid muscle slithered over her thighs and spread them wide for a perfect view of bounty. Meanwhile, the tentacle that had been massaging her pussy made its way to her mouth and plunged inside, wiggling and exploring its every crevasse, spreading the smell and flavor of Maita's own arousal. The girl let out a moaning gurgle that morphed to a high pitched squeal as I leaned forward and pressed my face against her folds, licking and nibbling at her cunt with controlled vigor.

My fingernails drew angry lines along her inner thigh as I pressed my face deeper in. My orange tongue slipping inside the girl for a full hand's length, longer than any human could possibly manage. The muscle began to writhe and pulse inside her, spreading her taste through my senses even as I rubbed my head back and forth, causing my nose to stroke her clit. Wet, animalistic, and hungry slurps came from me as juices began to drip down my chin and onto my breasts. My own excitement was beginning to grow and I felt my own arousal beginning to dew on my lower lips.

My tentacles responded to that feeling, yanking Maita's arms out to either side of her, coiling around her body, and giving just enough pressure all around her neck. The tentacle in her mouth began to dive in deeper, plunging in and out of her throat. Another of the powerful limbs wormed it's way inside her waiting ass where it began to pulse, growing thicker and smaller inside her with a steady rhythm.

My toy was wracked with shivers and shakes, barely able to move in the tentacles' grip but her body was too overwhelmed by pleasure to stop any attempt to buck or quiver. I brought my tongue out from her twat and instead began to use it to lap at and circle her clit as a tentacle dove into the now free entrance. Unlike all the other tentacles to enter her, this one was not carefully controlled, it plowed into her with so much force that the roiling mass of slut and tentacles began to rock back and forth in the air. Maita reached a constant state of orgasm as she began to squirt her juices, soaking my front, before one orgasm finished another began to take it's place.

It was the last straw and my restraint collapsed. The tentacles moved my plaything again, aligning her to be on her knees, arms bound behind her back, one tentacle even grabbing hold of her luxurious hair and pulling on it to keep her head tilted back. With a snap of my fingers, my own clothes disappeared and I lowered my twat onto her lips.

For a moment I worried that she wouldn't be coherent enough to do anything, but then she began to lap with a frantic hunger. The lack of technique and the glazed look in her eyes told me that it was instinct and frenzy more than anything else. She made up for it in enthusiasm as she licked, screamed, moaned, and nibbled at my pussy. I grabbed a fist full of the hair on the back of her head and began to grind myself against her.

"Mmm, fuck! You are the best fucking harem girl this kingdom's ever had. You know your fucking place and you fucking like it!" I said, my voice low and thick with sexual energy.

I used her face to pleasure myself as my tentacles went wild on her body. The fluid from us both had formed a puddle three paces wide on the stone floor under us. My sharp canines bit into my full lips as I began to add my own cries to hers, growing higher and higher in pitch as heat built up in me, my body practically a furnace until the pressure in my stomach exploded all at once. I threw my head back and screamed my pleasure to the heavens. The tentacles attached to me vibrated and began shooting a pale pink goo in long streaks.

I took a step back, idly massaging one my dark purple nipples as I examined my work. Maita was drenched, the lines of pink were beginning to join together and slowly drip down her form while finger sized globs were dripping from both her lower holes. A vacant and euphoric smile rested on the girl's face, even as my tentacles slowly placed her on the ground before they disappeared from existence.

The girl would be fine. The tentacle's ejaculation was a more potent healer than most potions on the market. She'd actually feel refreshed and energetic in a few hours if she didn't wash it all off.

"Bit repetitive isn't it?" A voice called, ruining my post coital bliss.

"If you Wish, I would gladly change up the-" I began.

"Spare me your attempts at freedom. I know how you jinn work. Grant enough wishes and you are off with all your power to wreak havoc on the world. I know what you think of me. I shan't help you get to it faster." Dioreux VI stated dismissively. Two generations ago they all said it with fear.

"That freedom is my natural state. It's you mortals putting me like this that keeps me confined! Just ask your damn wishes of me so I can be done with you!" I snarled. I knew it would do no good. Until my wishes this empire didn't even exist. Then I was just too useful to let go. Too valuable to waste.

"You have been keeping me entertained, I might ask for something on the solstice." The Emperor stated unconvincingly as he took a hearty drink from his goblet.

The solstice was months away, and I needed THOUSANDS of wishes before I was free. At this rate I'd be captive for millennia more, and that damndable mortal knew it.

"Guards! Come and return my-" The Emperor cut off as the words died in his throat, his face grew red and he began to collapse to the ground.

Poison.

I glanced around, quickly spotting a dark figure in a corner. One who was quickly running away from the fast approaching guards. In several gasps and chocking sounds that could never quite form "I wish I wasn't dying" Dioreux VI, Emperor of Aldonia, sovereign to two million subjects, died with no heir.

A shark smile bloomed on my face and I dissolved into a cloud of smoke that poured into a bottle of gold and blue glass sat by the throne. If I had no Master, I was allowed to find a new one. I couldn't choose them specifically, but I could remove myself from a location to another randomized location. One of the few boons I managed to slip in to the spell binding me.

None of the guards thought to stop me, or even glanced in my direction.

The only person that seemed to understand what I was doing was Matia, who looked at me with alarm, but she didn't say anything. Didn't move to stop me. She closed her eyes and deliberately looked away.

"Ta ta, little toy. You were quite fun." I said.

With a sucking sound followed by a loud pop, the bottle disappeared, and I left to find a new master for the fist time in five hundred years.  
\-----

The inside of my bottle was not a static place. It was one of the few places I could freely wield some power without the constraints of wish. That power was limited to the physical makeup and appearance of myself, my clothing, and my furniture, no more than that. The last year or so my home was decorated to look like Goxnak, one of the only great empires the Orcs ever managed. Tapestries depicting my enemies dying horribly, but in pleasant pastel colors. Rugs made to emphasize comfort over looks, the wool was pleasant to rub your feet across. All chairs were designed to be wide enough for a person to half lay in. The center of the room held the roar of a bonfire that stood as tall as a man.

It suited my fancy currently, though it might change soon. Things were looking up after all! The displacement spell took about an hour to arrive and I'd finally have someone else to try and sucker into making wishes. Which was apparently really hard to actually get mortals to do. Oh sure, they usually have two or three ready out the gate, but then they want to sit on the rest. Can't let someone else get the bottle and screw things up for them after all. Gotta keep hold of it just in case, never know the future!

Fucking mortals. I don't even do the monkey's paw thing and twist the wishes to be bad!

Usually.

Still, I was going to meet a new perspective wisher in a short while. I thought it best to make myself presentable.

A wave of my hand cause a mirror to conjure, showing me off in my full naked glory. All my skin was a light purple, only darkening to almost black on my nipples, lips, and fingernails. I had a cascade of blue hair that poured down to being mere finger-widths from the ground. The blue tresses were kept in a long long ponytail with golden bands woven around them ever foot or so.

"Should I keep all the gold?" I asked myself.

A gold amulet sat proudly on my forehead as well with golden chain coming out across either side of my forehead and connecting back to the first gold band in my hair. Gold bracelets were placed up and down my arm. There was even golden piercings through my nipples.

Mortals loved gold, the sight of it had them asking for money. Money was quick and easy. The gold would stay as a reminder. That's what the first presentation was all about. Meeting for the first time set the tone. If they focused on debauchery, quick money, the pleasures in life, they'd burn through wishes quickly.

Sex, in particular, sold very well.

First they want their dick bigger, or their breasts larger, then they want to cum more, and more often. Then they want to actually have sex. Then they want to do it again. Then they want to do all those things they've always been to nervous to ask about. Dozens of wishes in the matter of an afternoon. Plus it was fun.

I give a quick glance at my overall form, to see if it needs changing.

Breasts the size of watermelons? Those stay, even if they don't like it. Gotta do somethings for myself after all.

Nipples the size of thumbs? Might be a bit excessive, but would show well through the clothes.

The stomach was always a mystery though. Some wanted pudgy, some wanted flat, some wanted a "washboard". A slight amount of pudge would do for now. With that theme, the thighs will remain thick enough to kill a man and an ass that wiggle while I walk.

Ears of a dark elf. Teeth will remain human, but with more pronounced canines.

I smile and stick out my vibrant orange tongue.

It'll do. Time get people thinking about the right kind of wishes.  
\------


	2. Chapter 2

My bottle had arrived at it's destination. Wasn't quite sure what that destination was as of yet, I don't get that sort of information. The bottle goes either to the nearest summoning spell or just to someone who had a powerful Wish ready to be asked. That wish could be for greatness, for goodness, for evil, or even for just a ham sandwich with a really nice pickle. All that mattered was that they desired it enough to pull my bottle to them. Other than that, I was going in blind.

With a gesture of my hand and a drop of my magic, I clothed myself in a shimmering dress of yellow and orange, it's cut exposing the tops of my areola and the bottoms swaying tantalizingly close to the uppermost parts of my thigh. Amature seducers used nakedness after all, the tease of what could be was more alluring than giving them the answer.

I turned to mist and billowed out of the top of the bottle.

I took stock of the room first. The room was modestly sized, about thirteen paces on each wall, though the ceiling was quite tall and arched up above me, the rafters visible. The room itself had all its contents, mostly books and scrolls, shoved up against the walls. This seems to have been done to allow room for candles, ritual implements, and sprawling writings of magical languages forming a circle; a circle my bottle sat in the exact middle of.

A summoning and containment array.

Great. A fucking wizard.

The human wizard was a slight thing, practically disappearing into their red arcane robes. The mortal's androgynous face and thick owlish glasses made it hard for me to pick out a gender, particularly since they had hair too short for most women and too long for most men and too unkempt for any gender. Despite that, the human looked fairly young, in their mid twenties as the latest. The practitioner was also frantically looking up towards me and back down to a piece of parchment where a quill tapped frantically to take notes.

"Summoned creature successfully. Containment holding. Bottle and smoke form upon arrival." The cracked voice of someone who had not spoken in hours.

Ah, he was speaking Rastian. Meaning I was most likely still in the Aldonia.

"Master." I began and bowed and gave a subtle shake to let my breasts wobble. "How might I serve you?"

My summoner continued unabated though the sight caused a slight stutter.

"P-probability that subject a is s-succubus, high." They squeaked.

"Excuse me, what? You are confusing me with those lowly demons?" I've killed mortals for smaller offences than that! I pull back though, regaining my composure. "No, you have managed something much more power."

I trace a hand down and give a gentle rub up my inner thigh as I run my tongue across my lips. "More fun too."

The wizard's face flushed several shades of red and they began to look directly down at their writing and not looking up at all anymore. "S-subject o-o-offering temptation. Should h-handle with extreme caution!" They seemed to say almost to themselves in a high pitch.

I heave a sigh. Great. This didn't appear to be one of the ones that wanted to summon me for wishes. Oh no. This was one of the ones that threw a line out into the great cosmos, reeled whatever they caught in, and wrote lots and lots of notes. A great irritation.

Not as bad as elves though.

"You've summoned me here and refuse to speak to me when I am your guest? How very rude." I tut.

The wizard stops suddenly.

The particulars of how to treat a guest were important to many super natural creatures, not upholding those expectations could have a great impact on someone that deals with those that were more spirit than flesh. Mostly in the form of releasing that obligation of politeness from the spirits.

"Welcome to my home, spirit." The wizard said with a level of earnestness it almost hurt. "You will not be a prisoner here. Whenever you wish, you may return to your realm, however you may not exit the circle. I would prefer you remain long enough for me to take some notes and readings."

I raise an eyebrow. That was charitable by the usual standards of such wizards. Clearly they had a teacher teach them caution, but experience hadn't yet jaded them. Still, I was not one to pass up such an opportunity.

"Is that what you Wish me to do?" I asked.

The wizard's eyes narrowed and they spoke again, slowly. "I believe I have made my point clear."

Dammit! I hated this sort of person! This was supposed to be my chance to get some empty-headed youth ready to wish for the world! It had to be some bookworm with more paranoia then sense!

"Why do you not want to Wish anything of me?" I pout, looking down and rubbing the heel of my foot into the ground like a chastised child.

"It is simply caution." The wizard answered, much to my surprise. "You could be fae or demon or some other spirit I've not heard of. Any sort of bargain on my part, even on accident, could put me in danger."

That was exactly the smart thing to do, but it was really fucking inconvenient for me!

"I'm not fae or demon."

"Maybe, but I don't know that." The wizard said with a shrug, before turning hold a hand over a rune in the circular array. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but that is why you are free to unsummon yourself. I just prefer you didn't so I can take more notes."

I could go now...but if I stay a little longer I could get them to make a wish or two, if only for information.

"If I were a demon, you could cast a detection spell for abyssal energy. That's easy enough to check."

"The very powerful demons can hide that."

"You could have me touch cold iron to prove I'm not a fae." I tried.

"Not all fae are weak to cold iron." They muttered as the wrote down information from the various runes.

I nearly threw my hands up in frustration.

"You could be getting the best sex of your life and walk out of here with divine beauty. I can get you all the knowledge of the Lost Shi Tong library. I can give you the worlds most powerful magic staff. But you don't want any of that." I say sensually. Other than a blush, the wizard gave no reaction.

Fine.

"No. You don't want any of that. What is it that you desire?"

Big doe eyes looked to me with apprehension. "Oh. U-um. This i-isn't a request but a statement of fact. I just want you to sit there while I measure things a-and take notes."

Nope. This had crossed irritation threshold. They never touched the bottle, much less attuned to it. I still had no master, meaning I could still get the hell out of here.

"Sorry darling, much better things to do. Have fun playing with your books." I said before returning to my bottle and teleporting away.

I just comforted myself with the fact that I would never have to speak with that headache ever again.  
\----

My bottle took a much shorter amount of time for me to arrive at my next location. That wasn't unheard of, I arrived based on distance, strength of summoning, how badly the person wanted to Wish for something, and the density of magic in their area. So arrival times could vary. The fact that I arrived at my destination in ten minutes meant I was either very close, metaphysically speaking, or my new master wanted something very badly. A smile tugged at my lips as I rose from my bottle. The room was small but opulent; satin curtains on the window, silk sheets, intricately carved desk. That gravitas was taken away from all the clothes scattered over the room and the distinct smell of teenage boy.

Not to say I didn't love a teenage boy for a master. They were so desperate for things and had very little forethought in their wishes.

Then I laid eyes on the one that I had been summoned to.

He was scrawny, like a boy who didn't have enough meals, his hair was disheveled, and his fine uniform of some sort was dirty and wrinkled. He had sharp features that would look more endearing if he had more weight to him, though the fact he had a clearly broken nose that was dripping blood down his face didn't do him any favors. He also had a blackeye and several other scrapes and bruises.

My new master was recently on the receiving end of an ass kicking.

"Greetings, Master." I said with a purr, and subtly pulled my dress tighter behind my back to make just a little bit more skin show.

"I...you...wha?" The boy said, though judging by the sound of his voice and the stubble on his face he might have just recently crossed into the realm of manhood. It was impressive for someone to have that deep a voice while still being nasally from a broken nose.

"I am a genie, Master, I am here to grant your hearts greatest-" I pause for effect and dip my voice into a husky tone "desires."

"I- uh. I get wishes? You are a genie?" He asked.

Bit slow on the uptake this one.

"Yes, my lord."

"That's-" the boy takes a moment to spit out some blood that had dripped into his mouth.

"Would you Wish for me to heal you?" I asked. "That might help with the conversation Master."

"Do I only get three wishes?" He asked.

"No master." I replied. His response would tell me much about him.

"Oh, then sure."

I hid my smile. My question could have meant that he had only one or two, but he didn't question that. He didn't question if I would twist it to hurt him as well. He was blindly trusting about this. Fantastic!

"Your Wish is my command." With a wave of my hand his bruises disappeared, his nose fixed, and I even removed the blood from his face as a freebie. I stopped there though. He had some other health problems too, allergies and the like, but I was the one that proposed the wish, so it my interpretation only. If I offered the solution, I could work with and interpret the spirit of my words rather than the strict letter.

The boy touched his hand to his nose hesitantly and let out a sound of awe. Good. This would be where an inexperienced genie would ask him his next wish. Which would be a mistake. A good genie had to steer the conversation, find out information, and how to best get their Master to make the right sort of wishes.

"You are healed. Might I ask your name, Master?" I floated in the air, as if lounging on a bed. I certainly wasn't going to get into his actual bed. What was it with human males of this age and everything stinking?

"Oh, um, Robert. I am Robert of Svelting." Svelting? My, I had traveled a bit of a distance. Practically across the continent. This Robert wanted something badly. He also didn't think to ask me for my name as well.

"It is a pleasure Robert. Please, tell me, where are we?"

"Francier Academy." He answered, an odd mix of pride and distaste in his voice.

"This is some sort of school for nobles I imagine?" I asked lightly, though inwardly I cursed. Nobles were often the worst sort of Masters. If they wanted something, they could usually buy it, why waste Wishes?

"No. Well kinda." The boy said, running a hand through his dull red hair. "It's a school for people to become knights and mages and such, but pretty much everyone here is from very minor families or powerful merchants, but mostly it's where all the nobles send their bastards."

He said the words far too casually for that to not be a sticking point to him.

Ah, now a school filled with greedy merchant kids and spoiled kids with daddy issues I could certainly work with.

"Aw, don't feel bad Master, with me at your side you are far more fortunate than the greatest of kings." I said as a hand sensually caressed down my side, the boy's eyes widened and his face began to flush as he stared longer than appropriate before looking away.

Oh yes, he was prime material for my favorite sort of Wishes. However, whatever drew me in to him was likely not sexual considering his injuries. Before I opened the floor to more wishes, I needed to make sure what he would be wishing for after the horny haze fell.

"I see, and was it simply training that brought my Master to such an injured state?" I asked, tone as neutral as I could make it.

Hatred, the fiery kind that made lambs stab lions in the eye shrouded his face.

"No. Olrich and his band of meatheads did this. Their idea of a joke is hitting something till they get bored."

"Oh my, and the staff of the school do nothing?" One hand pressed to my chest in feigned shock.

"Yeah, well his dad is actually a big noble. He's just the sixth son, so he just gets sent of here, but his dad gives enough money that no one here gives a shit what he does. Though with you here, I can put him in his place. Could you, ya know, kill him?"

Oh my, jumping straight to death? He didn't look certain that he'd actually wish for that, but he wanted to know if it was an option. That wasn't promising.

"No. I cannot kill anyone. I cannot violate their free will. I cannot make changes to the laws of the universe. Nor can I bring someone back from Death." The boy actually relaxes a bit at the response. Me having rules comforted him.

Well, time to get him going down the path I planned.

"I can, however, make you bigger, stronger, more than his equal in strength," I give a devilish smile, "or in virility."

Robert swallowed deeply.

"O-oh. Yes! I want that! Make me stronger than Olrich. Make me so strong that I can take him and his friends on all by myself!"

"Is that your Wish?" I asked him to clarify. I could work with what he just said, but it helped to have him think I needed such a direct statment.

"Yes." He answered, steel in his voice.

I willed and the universe obeyed. Robert staggered back into his desk, his chest heaved in and out as he gained six inches in height, placing him a head taller than the average man. I could give him ripcord muscles and a lithe form, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to look strong. His clothes began to shred as his muscles quacked and grew. His chest now broad and barreled, his arms turning his sleeves to tatters as they became the size of tree limbs. His ripped shirt rose up to expose his abdomen which had become defined enough to be carved from stone, the lines of definition forming a V that dipped below his waist line and had me biting my lip in appreciate for my damn good work.

Robert composed himself, the rush of sensation had been intense, though I had also made sure it was pleasurable as well. A new level of energy had started to flow through him and he marveled at his arms before finally noticing the ruined state of his clothes.

"Oh. I'm gonna be in so much trouble." I muttered.

"Why? If you Wish for it, I can fix the clothing." I offered helpfully then gave a pout, "Though it would be shame to cover up such fine work."

"Oh. You could fix it. You said I don't get three, right?" He asked distractedly as he turned to flex into a mirror.

"Correct. I can grant thousands of Wishes." I say as I lower my feet the ground, the young man's eyes locking onto my form as I rock my hips back and forth in the walk of a woman with the oldest profession. I pressed my breast into Roberts back, fingers lightly trailing up and down his abs, as I whispered into his ear. "I can give you everything your heart can lust after."

Then, I pulled back, taking several steps away. My wisher's face was flushed red and it took him a full minute before he so much as made a sound.

"I...anything? Even...with you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh Master, every inch of me belongs to you, if that is what you Wish." I annunciated slowly, as my fingers began dance over top my nipples, the clothing doing little to hide their silhouette. That was common when they were size of wine corks, adding in the piercings and the dress emphasized what was beneath more than it hid it.

He didn't need to be told twice. Robert fumbled with the waste of his pants for a few moments before quickly just ripping them off his body, the undergarment beneath quickly followed. However, as soon as he had ripped that off, he stopped and looked down at his erection.

"Huh? Why's it the same size?"

"You asked for strength, not to enhance the size of your manhood." I said simply. "Do you Wish for it to be something more impressive?"

An easy wish. The answer was always the same, regardless of the size the man started with. Robert was perfectly average, slightly above in fact, but every man deep inside worried that his one-eyed cobra wasn't as impressive as the next. Truthfully, unless the man wanted to fuck orcs, minitours, and centaurs even three inches would work for most females.

I wasn't foolish enough to let such a chance pass me by though.

"Yes! I wish that!" He said excitedly, the very thought making his cock twitch.

Rather than just wave my hand, I got to my knees and knelt down in front of him, locked eyes with his amber eyes and wrapped my hand on his pecker. I began to slowly pump the hand up and down his shaft, a velvet soft touch reaching the base before coming back up to the top, covering the head, but each time the hand traveled the full length he had just that little bit extra, his girth growing just the slightest bit thicker. I wasn't using my magic to make it more pleasurable, but his legs began to quiver in pleasure regardless and a drop of liquid began to bead up at his head.

It had been a long time since I got a good cock in my hand, I'd had to stick to tentacle fucking for more than a century. My orange tongue wet my dark purple lips. Just when Robert began to quake and I could feel muscles in his cock screaming they were about to shoot it's spunk I backed off, I let go and placed both hand on my breast, tweaking my nipples through clothes.

"There Master. Just as you wished." I moaned out.

Robert groaned and looked down at me, hunger in his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" He whined and I could see his hands clinching at his side, trying to resist finishing the job himself.

"Your wish was not for a hand job Master. It was for a bigger cock." I answered.

"But you will. You'll take me all the way? However I want?" He asked, near frantically.

My opinion on him improved, if only a little. He did not assume consent and control.

"Yes. You can do anything with me that you desire, fill all my holes to bursting with your seed. All you have to do is Wish for it."

"I wish that you'd let me fuck your mouth!"

I opened my mouth wide and stuck out my tongue. He needed no further encouragement. His flesh thrust into my waiting mouth, bumping about clumsily, desperate for release. After his head bumped against the roof of my mouth and he winced when it brushed against my teeth, I reached up to take a bit more charge. My hands grasped onto his hips, fingers digging into the outside edges of his taut ass. I guided his hips, slowing his thrusts to aim him better. Once lined up I bobbed my head twice up and down his length before burying it's entire length in my mouth.

The dick filled my throat, making it bulge visibly from the outside, my nose pressed into his pubic hairs and I hummed deeply, sending delightful vibrations through his cock. Then I released his hips.

His powerful fingers dug into my hair and he hunched forward and began to thrust with all his muster into my throat. His cock traveling from the back of my mouth down my throat, filling nose and mouth with the taste of dick. Drool foamed and leaked from my mouth in fat drops that dripped down my chin. The man's testicles slapped into my chin again and again as I bobbed with his movement. I let my eyes roll back and I sucked deeply, the folds of my mouth ravishing him with attention as I made lurid sounds of suction with the occasional gag. My right hand pulled my right breast free and began to pull and twist on my piercing while my left hand plunged two fingers into my snatch with a wet squelch. The foreplay and excitement making my womanhood more than ready for play.

His moaning and grunting quickly reached a crescendo as his fingers yanked hard on my hair, making my toes curl and a moan escape my mouth. Then, abruptly, he pulled me tight against him, not pulling back again. Cum spurt down my throat, a truly impressive amount of it, as he jerked and twitched like someone struck with a lighting spell, a roar of triumph crying out.

I slowed my suction and let him hold me head in place, the taste and smell of cum beginning to fill my senses. The musk of sex and tantric energy filled me with delight and I felt a small orgasm run through me, my sex making a steady drip on the floor, I gave my nipple a harsh twist to make the orgasm last just a moment longer.

Robert practically collapsed back, pulling his cock free of my mouth. Long lines of cum and saliva bridge the two of us before it dropped, falling onto my breasts and chin. I rolled my tongue over my lips, putting on a show of licking what seed I could back up.

"I...wow that was...fuck!" He moaned, his body shaking with aftershocks.

"Did you enjoy my mouth, Master?" I panted, still playing with my nipple and working my fingers inside me.

"I did, thank you, uh...ah man, I don't even know your name." He said, gasping.

"Jinn." I answered quickly, "You may call me Jinn."

"Fuck Jinn. That was...I mean I'd heard stories, but that was beyond anything-" He trailed off as words escaped him, "I mean fuck!"

"Oh? Was that your first blow job Master?" I asked before letting out a moan as I began to rub my thumb up and down my clit, sending jolts of pleasure through me.

He looked down at me, still moaning and pleasing myself. Then he made the obvious choice.

"Jinn, I wish I was hard again!"

That was almost enough to make me cum, right there.

I willed it, and Robert's soldier once again stood at attention.

"Do you Wish for my mouth again Master?" I asked even as I lean back and thrust my pussy more into view, my sex a dark purple with my inner folds peaking through as a vibrant orange.

"No. Get on the bed. I want to fuck you right!"

"Is that your Wish, Master?" I asked without stopping, my hips gyrating on my fingers as they prodded and explored familiar territory.

"Yes!" He yelled, not able to contain himself.

I get up, and with a wave of my hand the bed is cleared off and cleaned. My dress fades into nothing and I lay back on his bed, hair spilling down my back. I raise my knees up, spread my legs open wide and my arms reach out in invitation.

"Please Master, fuck your genie silly. Make me always remember the shape of your big fat cock." I moan out, only slightly in exaggeration. My liquids wouldn't be gushing nearly as much were it a lie.

Robert needed no further invitation. He strode towards me and, after a bit of fumbling, thrust inside me all at once. The invasion filled me deeply and perfectly, like a key into it's lock, and I gripped him tightly, my legs folding around him and pulling him tight into me. I didn't let him rock his hips, but instead writhed under him, while my inner walls milked his cock.

"Master, my breasts." I prompt breathily. "Please. Play with my breasts."

He obeys. He leans down and takes one nipple between his fingers and begins to squeeze and stroke it, like how one might milk a cow udder. The other breast he grabbed the back of with one hand, making it stick out further and brought his mouth down. Warmth swept over my nipple, followed by the wet rolling feel of his tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh, his canines digging in every so slightly into the areola. My hands scratched down his back as I moaned in ecstasy.

My legs relaxed as I let him begin to give small thrusts, which he took to with eagerness. He didn't have the trained control of an experienced lover, but his raw passion and lust suffused the air and drove me to greater heights. A coiling sensation grew in my stomach as I could feel my pleasure mounting to a climax.

"Yes Master! Fuck me! Fuck me with that cock! Give me your cum! Fuck!" I yelled to the heavens.

Robert obliged. His eyes rolled back and he began twitching, hips bucking wildly until he went stock still only giving small uncontrolled jerks as I felt him erupt inside me. The primal fluid filling my insides with molten energy while he sucked as hard on my tit as he could.

My back arched and I let out the scream of a mad woman, my nails leaving red lines on my lover's back and for a moment I forgot everything as I rode the wave of my ecstasy.

Then it ended, as Robert pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed next to me, panting like a racehorse. I lay limp next to him for a moment, basking in the after shocks of a powerful orgasm.

As I set about figuring out what to get him to wish for next a knock came from the door and Robert shot to his feet, terror on his face.

Well, so much for enjoying the moment.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please, do share what you all thought! Constructive criticism more than welcomed. Also important question:
> 
> What do you think should happen next? Robert hasn't fully bonded to the bottle, she can go find a new master still. Stay and cause more trouble with the stupid and horny teenagers? Or move on to find a new Master?
> 
> To fully become master Robert has to know a few things he almost certainly doesn't. So not taking the option now doesn't mean she won't have the option later.


End file.
